Meteor Shower
by soda-denial
Summary: Zim/Dib. Zim sees that Dib is getting excited by the prospect of a meteor shower. They somehow end up watching it together.


**Disclaimer** : I own no part of Invader Zim. If I did there would be more DOOM jokes. -sad face-

**Characters** : Zim, Dib, Gaz, random classmates

**Warnings** : Male/Male, Alien/Human.

* * *

**Meteor Shower**

**"D**ib-worm, this 'meteor shower' you're getting so excited about, what is it?" Zim asked, one day after school. Dib took a minute to stare at the Irken.

"Are you kidding me? You're an alien and you don't know what a meteor shower is?!" Dib yelled. Zim blinked.

"Of course I know what it is, all earth-boys know what it is," he said, just incase anyone was listening. "But . . . pretend that I didn't. How would you explain it?" Zim asked, the paranormal investigator.

Dib sighed. "It's when . . . WAIT! Why am I explaining this to YOU!? Go away, Zim," Dib told the alien, angrily. Zim scowled at the human.

"You're right! You're not worthy enough to explain something to ZIM!" Zim yelled, racing away. Dib rolled his eyes and continued to walk home.

Later that night, Zim was pacing around his lab, searching for something the humans call a 'dictionary'. Then he realized that he could ask his computer.

"Computer, what is this 'meteor shower' that the Dib-human is getting all excited about?" Zim asked. The computer sighed.

"A meteor shower is when a large number of meteors come together and seem to be coming from the same point in the sky," the computer told the small Irken. Zim blinked.

"What? . . . So this means that you just sit and watch them fly across the sky?" Zim asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes," the computer replied, in a tired voice.

"Hmm . . ." Zim mumbled as he pondered the possibilities. If the entire world was watching this meteor shower, then Zim figured that the world's defenses would be down and he could finally conquer Earth. Zim began to cackle at his own unquestionable brilliance.

The next day at skool, Zim stood up on his chair and he turned and looked at his class. "During the meteor shower, you shall all be distracted and I shall finally destroy your pitiful planet!!!" Zim yelled out.

Everyone in the class looked at each other. "We don't watch dorky things like meteor showers . . . That's only Dib," one girl told Zim.

Dib, who wasn't paying attention, looked up at the sound of his name. "Huh?" he asked, kinda stupidly.

"Dib-worm, apparently, you are the only one who watches these meteor showers!" Zim yelled, jumping off his chair and racing over to Dib's desk, glaring at Dib the entire time.

Dib blinked. "Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Zim glared at the big-headed boy, and said nothing, so Dib continued talking. "If you want, you can watch it with me," Dib offered, out of the blue.

Zim stopped glaring for a second and stared at the human. "What?" he asked, suspiciously.

Dib's face went pink when he realized that he just asked his enemy to sit alone at night with him. "Err . . . I was only kidding!" he exclaimed, face going redder and redder by the second. Zim's eyes narrowed and he went back over to his seat and sat down.

At lunch, Zim sat down in the lunchroom and glanced around for Dib. When he didn't see him, he sighed. "If that stupid human pig wasn't joking it would have been a perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him . . ." Zim mumbled to the brown mush that sat on his tray.

Gaz walked up and sat down beside Zim. Zim looked at the dark girl with a funny look on his face. Gaz glared at him. Zim backed off and stopped looking at Gaz.

"Dib's outside, you know that, right?" Gaz said, randomly. Zim frowned.

"Why should I care about where that Earth-monkey is?" he asked, in a rather insulted voice. Gaz shrugged and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Zim sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, not outside! Not outside at all! ZIM doesn't need to talk to Dib now!" Zim yelled, tossing his food in the garbage. Gaz just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Zim raced out of the cafeteria, and outside. He saw Dib sitting there reading a magazine about the paranormal. Zim sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Zim walked up to Dib and sat down beside him. Dib didn't even look up. To tell you the truth, he was in no mood for Zim or anyone else. Zim and Dib sat in silence for a grand total of six minutes before Dib spoke up.

"Zim, do you need something?" he asked, tiredly.

"Well, pitiful human, I would like to watch the meteors fall with you," Zim said, not able to stop himself from insulting Dib. Dib looked up from his magazine and stared at Zim, much like Zim did when Dib first asked Zim to join him.

"What?"

"Can I still come watch this Earth thing with you?"

Dib's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think that I'd let you come now? You've probably made some sort of plan or trap in order to eliminate me!" Dib yelled out, hitting Zim's plan right on the head.

Zim's eyes narrowed. "Dib-monkey, that wasn't my plan, but it is a good idea . . . Perhaps I shall find you and get you now," Zim lied.

Dib glared at the green alien. "Look, if it means that much to you then, I suppose you can come," Dib said.

Zim internally cheered as he glared back at the human. "When is this meteor shower, anyway?"

"Oh, it's tonight," Dib replied, flipping through his magazine once again. Zim smiled in an evil way and he began to cackle. Dib just sighed and wondered if inviting Zim was a bad idea.

At the end of the day, Zim came up to Dib. "Dib, ZIM will go to your Earth-monkey house, and we will go to the best viewing place in this smelly city," Zim told Dib.

"Viewing place for what?" asked on of the kids walking by. Dib rolled his eyes, his face slightly flushed.

Zim, of course, had to reply. "We are viewing the meteor shower!" he yelled out. The kid didn't reply, but he just snickered. Zim stared at the kid with a funny look on his face.

Dib sighed. "Please don't say it like we're going on a d-date," Dib said, stuttering on the 'date.' Zim looked at him with a confused look. Dib stared at him. "Do you know what a date is?"

Zim shook his head and Dib sighed. "A date is when two people who are romantically attracted to each other, they go out together, and spend time together," Dib explained, surprised that the alien was listening.

Zim blinked. "So a date is when one Earth-monkey likes another Earth-monkey, and they fall in Earth-monkey love?" he asked.

Dib sighed and nodded. "Yes, you idiot," he replied. "And if you're coming tonight, meet me at my house at six." Zim nodded and they went their seperate ways.

At exactly six o'clock that night, Zim knocked on Dib's door. Dib raced through the house and swung the door open.

"Hi," Dib greeted. "Wanna go now?"

"Yeah," Zim replied. Dib nodded.

"Gaz! I'm going to go watch the meteor shower with Zim!" Dib called.

"Whatever . . . Have fun with your boyfriend!" Gaz yelled back in a slightly irritated voice.

Dib sighed and walked out the door. He closed it behind him and turned to Zim. "Well, lets go then," he said. Zim nodded, being oddly quiet.

They both new exactly where they were going, although neither of them said a word. They arrived on what was called 'Star Hill,' and sat down. They waited for it to get dark in total silence.

Once it was dark out, Dib laid down on the grass and stared up at the starry sky. "Ya know, I would really love to be out there among the stars . . . when I'm not fighting against an evil alien who's trying to take over the planet . . ." Dib said, sighing a bit.

Zim frowned at this, but decided not to take offense. "It really is nice up there," Zim told the dark haired boy, in a calm voice. Dib frowned slightly at Zim's new found calmness, but shrugged it off.

They sat staring at the sky for a long time. They didn't talk very much, only when it was necessary. That's when, around two hours later, Zim broke the silence.

"When's it gonna start, Dib-stink?" he asked, in a slightly childish and whiney voice. Dib glared at him.

"Meteor showers don't usually start 'til late at night," he replied, in a rather icy tone.

"Then why'd we come so early?"

"Because! Now, shut up and look at the stars," Dib snapped, tired of the Irken already. Zim sighed and looked back up at the stars.

They sat there in silence until Dib finally cried "Hey! It's starting!"

Zim was suddenly wide awake as he stared straight up. At first, he saw nothing, then it looked as if a whole bunch of stars were shooting through the air.

"Wow . . ." Zim mumbled, as he stared up at the sky. Dib nodded in agreement.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded, his mouth open as he stared straight up. The meteors came slowly at first, then there was a huge rush at the end, causing both Zim and Dib to makes awed noises. They managed to stop going goo-goo over the stars and both of them blushed slightly.

After the meteor shower was over, Dib turned to Zim and smiled, a genuine smile. "You know, Zim, you're really not the worst alien I've ever met," Dib told him. Zim grinned.

"Of course not! ZIM's the best alien you've ever met!" Zim exclaimed. "And Dib is the best human that ZIM has ever met," Zim admitted.

Dib smiled. "Thanks, Zim," he said, kinda shyly. Zim frowned at the sudden shyness and nodded in response.

"Dib-human . . . err . . . Since around . . . yesterday . . . ZIM has been thinking and I figure . . . that . . . I-I . . . like . . . y-you." Zim's voice trailed off. Dib stared at the green boy, but said nothing. Dib had no idea how one would react to their enemy telling them they liked them.

Zim looked back up at the starry sky and sighed. "Dib, I want to be as close to you as I can," he said, "I figured this out, for sure, while the meteor shower was happening. You're the only one I like and I like you a lot."

Dib still didn't say anything and it was making Zim kind of angry. "Say something. Anything," Zim ordered.

"Zim . . . I . . ." Dib had no idea how to even begin. Dib's face just turned quite pink and he looked down at his shoes.

"ZIM expects an answer!" Zim yelled out. Dib smirked.

"Ok, Zim, I like you too, but . . ."

"BUT WHAT!?"

"But . . . how do you like me? Like as a friend or as a weird lovey kind of thing?" Dib asked.

Zim thought for a second. "Err . . . The second one?" he half-stated, half-asked.

Dib smiled. ". . . Me too. Err . . . I like you like . . . err . . . that," Dib admitted. Zim grinned.

"Of course you do! Everyone who ZIM likes, likes ZIM!" Zim yelled out. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Zim, " he said, in a bored tone. Zim glared at the other boy.

"Dib-stink, what . . . do yo--we . . . do . . . now?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. Zim smirked.

"Ok, then I propose a date!" Zim yelled out, causing Dib's face to flush. Dib nodded.

"Alright, Zim."

* * *

Sorry about my inaccurate description of meteor showers.  
I've never seen one.

-Taryn


End file.
